Heroes Alliance Go!
Heroes Alliance Go! (ヒーローアライアンスゴー！, Hīrōaraiansugō!) is the third series of Heroes Alliance. It takes place after the events of Megamo's journey to Hell and Heroes Alliance Triumphant. New Characters: *Optimus Primal: New leader of the Heroes Alliance once Optimus Prime leaves. *Troy the Red Megaforce Ranger: Takes the Red MMPR Ranger's place. *Shoutmon: Takes Greymon's place. *Krypto the Superdog: Takes Spider-Man's place. New Zords: *Magicaster (マギキャスター, Magikyasutā): A brave Megazord formed from the vehicles of Optimus Primal, Troy, Shoutmon, and Krypto. *GekiPoseidon (ゲキポセイドン, Gekiposeidon): A heroic Megazord formed from the vehicles of Optimus Prime, Jason, Greymon, and Spider-Man. *Gosei Rabbit Zord (ゴセイラビット, Goseirabitto): A rabbit-based Zord piloted by Bucky O'Hare. Landick. Transforms into Stampy. *Gosei Frog Zord (ゴセイフロッグ, Goseifuroggu): A frog-based Zord piloted by Ryo of Wildfire. Seaick. Transforms into Diver. *Gosei Fly Zord (ゴセイフライ, Goseifurai): A fly-based Zord is piloted by Peter Pan. Skyick. Sometimes ends up in Gosei Frog's tongue and launches from Gosei Frog's tongue to attack. Transforms into Flybot. *Gosei Orion Megazord (ゴセイオリオン, Goseiorion): A combination of Rabbit, Frog and Fly. New Vehicles: *Thunderbird 6: A mighty jet, revealed to be the Flying Tiger. *USS Titanic: The Heroes Alliance's base. New Arsenal: *Primal Morpher: Changes anyone into their hero form. *Rabbit Bike: Throttle's bike. *Ribbit Sidebikes: Modo's and Vinnie's bikes. *Flycycle: Ryan Steele's bike. New Weapons: *Wand Whip (ワンドホイップ, Wandohoippu): Magicaster's weapon. *RFF Sword (RFFソード, RFF sōdo): Gosei Orion Megazord's weapon. *Xanadu Gun (ザナドゥガン, Zanado~ugan): New weapon for Xandir the Spellcaster's Light Force New Villains: *Master Malkor: Named after Admiral Malkor. Servant of Megamo. *Vrak: Malkor's son. *Master Xandred: Leader of the Netherworld. *Inspector Javert: Tries to imprison the princesses that our heroes love. *Visser Three: Evil leader of the Yeerks and makes a deal with the forces of Megamo. Archenemy of the Animorphs and Optimus Primal. *Superboy-Prime: The traitor of the Heroes Alliance. *Outerspace: The Autobot-turned-Decepticon. *Wayne Cramp: An evil boy and doppelganger of Lucius Cramp. Destroys the Fox Box. *Zach Holo: Father of Josh, Shaylin, Haley, and Leelee Holo, a cruel criminal that loves terrorism and his love of death. And that includes his former love, Diana Holo. *General Woundwort: Bucky O'Hare's jealous uncle. Tries to destroy Gosei Rabbit. A cruel rabbit that is the pet of Queen Beryl and Megatron. *Snow Queen: General Woundwort's love. *Carface: Drugs-dealer and minion of Megamo. *Cat R. Waul and Warren T. Rat: Megamo's right-handed and left-handed cat and rat respectively. *Galvatron: A combo of Queen Beryl's insanity and Megatron's evillest future. *Mirrorverse Antagonists: Led by Optimus Prime of the Shattered Glass Universe, Evil Spock, and Ultraman of Earth-Three. *Tymoniac the Psycho Hypnotist: A evil sorcerer of Megamo Army has a distinctive powers and invulnerability although he stoled and obsorbed all of Mandrake the Magician's powers to make him powerful. Archenemy of Mandrake the Magician. *Hellspiral: Overlord master of evil from the underground territory who determine to destroy the Heroes Alliance. *Biomechanicrush: Superhuman streght cyborg who works for Malkor as his back up guard. *Deathbed Viral: who teamed up with Megamo's Army. *Overlord: Ruler of the Spiral Zone. *KOMPLEX: Toadlike computer and General of Destruction. *Metal Beak and Pitch: An evil owl and his boogeyman minion respectively. *Slaughterhouse Maximum: An evil weapon specialist who can precisely slices & destroys everything in seconds accordingly with accurate damage. *El Tripaseca: He's a dangerous gangster who is part of The Mob King's society and also considered to be archenemy of El Chapulin Colorado. *Judge Death: Deathworld's ruler. *Dr. Nosferatron: A vampiric scientist that hates Josh Holo and loves only evil robots. *Nosferatubots: Dr. Nosferatron's creations. *Mok Swagger: Now has magic. *Holli Would: Now has witchcraft. *Shendu: A demonic sorcerer. *Wax Milage: A Mutant Warrior who has possesses the ultimate power of wax manipulation & chemicals combined. *Papa Roach: Was a bug keeper and now an Evil summoner who telepathicly controlls cockroachs works for Malkor's dirty work(not to get confused with the band itself who did "The Last Resort") *Nightmare Moon: A new member to Megatron's team. *Captain Afghanistan: A copy of Captain America made by Bizarro in an attempt to frame the Heroes Alliance Member. He calls himself "Bizarro Captain America". *Xaztharr-Myn the Abominable: An evil titan. *Sir Roadkill: A harmful man that harms animals with his vehicles, all except evil animals like Woundwort. *Boingo: Evil creation of Zeebad. A powerful rabbit. *Zeebad: Zebedee's evil twin and god of ice. Creator of Boingo. *Von Talon: An evil Nazi falcon. *Myzor: The king of War. Friend of Sir Roadkill and enemy to Vytor. *Zygon: Fierce and noble friend to Nekron and enemy to Orin. *Nekron: The antagonist of Fire and Ice. Friend to Zygon. *Odin: Eric Hellstrom's archenemy and Thor's jealous father. *Aloysius O'Hare: Bucky O'Hare's cousin and enemy. KOMPLEX's servant. *Elphaba the Wicked Witch: Ruler of Oz, having overpowered the Wizard. *Blackwolf: An evil sorcerer. *Scar Snout: A powerful animal. *Mouse King: Turned a prince into a nutcracker. *Spirit of the Book and Nicholas: A witch's spirit and her minion respectively. *Frieda the Evil Stepmother: She is Boingo's love. *Claudandus: A horrid cat, disguised as another called Pascal. *Dr. X: Archenemy of Action Man. *Emperor Gorganus: An evil, power-hungry man. Fights the Tattooed Alien Fighters From Beverly Hills. *Bizarro: He is Captain Afghanistan's creator. He comes from Htrae, or Bizarro World. *Martin Brisby: An evil mouse scientist working for Warren T. Rat. *Mr. Thenardier: Works in the Thenardier's inn. *Killer: Carface's minion. *King Haggard: Works for Nightmare Moon, his steed. *Ruber, Rothbart, and Rasputin: Made deals with the forces of Megamo. Ruber and Metalbeak work for Xaztharr-Myn, Rothbart, Clavious, and Zelda work for Biomechanicrush, and Rasputin and Bartok work for Papa Roach. *Guts Man and Cut Man: The true forms of the kidnappers of Madeline McCann and April Jones respectively. *Meowrice: Captain of the Ghoul Galleon. Awareded the medals of evil alongside Slaughterhouse Maximum. *Dominius X: A Prophetical like Nostradamus combined Magneto like villain who declares by releasing an apocalyptic seige to destroy the Heroes Alliance. *Hakaider Version 2012: Works for Dominius X. 2012th Version of Hakaider, Kikaider's archenemy. *Satan's Hand: Gekko Kamen's archenemy. *Satan's Toenail: Parody of Satan's Hand and archenemy of Kekko Kamen, our naked heroine! *The World Dominator in Silver: Tries to take over the world with disasters named after colors (e.g. The Black Tornado, The White Avalanche. etc.). His real name is Dr. Teletext. *Buncle: Tries to eat Albert the Magic Pudding, his slave. *Cutty Sark: The true clothes of Diana Holo get to small for her because of her obesity. In certain celidhs like the one in East Kilbride Shopping Center, she wears the clothes that does not fit her, including a white skirt that Meowrice made for her. *Master Darque: An evil law-abiding sorcerer having his own necromatic powers have developed to newer horrific extents. *Mistress Darque: Wife of Master Darque. *War Man: He declares war on Heroes Alliance and mankind. *Prince Froglip: The goblin prince. *The Goblyn Queen: The goblin queen. *Jareth: The goblin king. *The Whelp: Called "the Wicked Chihuahuah of the West", Elphaba's pet. Archenemy of Los Luchadores. New Heroes Alliance Allies: *Game Center Arashi *Juohmaru *Tensou *Gold Lightan *Godmars *Dai Apollon *Tomorrow's Joe *Acrobunch/Pentabot *The Iron Leaguers *Zenki and Chiaki Enno *Jushin Liger *Dancougar *Mobile Suit Gundams *Evangelion (Shinji, & Rei) *Jetfire/Valkyrie *Roadbuster/Caliber *Gladiator Voltron Albegas *Vehicle Voltron Dairugger XV *Astroganger *Blocker Gundan IV Machine Blaster *Tranzor Z, Mazinger Z's brother and based on Govarian *The Martian Successors of Nadesico *Lamune *Dragonar *The Expendables *Ginga Nagareboshi Gin *The Brave Little Toaster: A new ally to the Heroes Alliance. *Lucius Cramp: Leader of the New Allies, masquerading as Wayne Cramp's ally Infinity Mijinion. *Rocket Raccoon: New Leader of the Guardians of the Galaxy after Nova retires. *Bee-Man(Harvey Comics: Double Dare Adventures) *Kilowog(DC Comics) *Guy Gardner *John Stewart *Simon Baz *Kyle Rayner *Jade(DC Comics) *Tomar-Re *Arisia Rrab *Salaak *Katma Tui *Ch'p *Protectobots/Defensor(Transfomers: G1) *Road Rovers *Extreme Dinosaurs *The Hurricanes: The world's best and strongest football team. *Likeaballs *Ronin Warriors: Led by Ryo of the Wildfire. *L-Gaim *VR Troopers: Consist of Ryan Steele/Metalder, JB Reese/Spielban, and Kaitlin Star/Diana. *Servo/Denkou Choujin Gridman *Los Luchadores *Fone Bone, Phoney Bone, and Smiley Bone (Bone) *Donovan (Darkstalkers video game franchise) New Cameos: *Rhinox (Beast Wars: Transformers) *Rattrap (Beast Wars: Transformers) *Isaac (Golden Sun: Dark Dawn) Recurring Members of the Heroes Alliance: *Mandrake the Magician & Lothar(Mandrake the Magician) *Superman (DC Comics) *Xandir the Spellcaster(Heroes Alliance) *El Chapulin Colorado(El Chapulin Colorado) *Dirk Courage & his crew(Spiral Zone) *Captain America(Marvel Comics) *Kamer Rider Ichigo, Nigo, Fourze, Riderman, V3, OOO, Black RX (aka Dex) & Decade(Kamen Rider series) *Bucky O'Hare and his Team(Bucky O'Hare) *Green Lantern/Hal Jordan(DC Comics) *Wonder Woman(DC Comics) *Batman(DC Comics) *The Toxic Avenger(The Toxic Avenger) *B-Fighter Kabuto, B-Fighter Kuwagar, and B-Fighter Tentou(B-Fighter Kabuto) *Xavitan, Evil, and Gabra(Akumaizer 3) *Riser Glen, Riser Kageri, Riser Gant, and Riser Shirogane(Chouseishin series) *Cutie Honey (Cutie Honey) *Diablo (Diablo ) *John Gaunt (Grimjack) *Mark, Tiny, Keyop, Princess, and Jason (Battle of the Planets) *Batfink (Batfink) *The Lone Ranger (The Lone Ranger) *Ethan of Heron (Scion comic book series) *Adam Jensen(Deus Ex: Human Revolution) *Black Anvill, Killrazor, and Tempest(Codename: Strykeforce) *Savage Dragon(Savage Dragon) *Luc Deveraux (Universal Soldier) *Perceptor, Wheeljack, Smokescreen, Warpath, & Ironhide(Transformers: G1) *SPT Layzner(Blue Comet SPT Layzner) *Casshan (Neo-Human Casshern) *Jiban(Kidou Keiji Jiban) *SolBraver, SolJeanne, and SolDozer(Tokkyuu Shirei Solbrain) *Juspion and Battle Giant Daileon(Kyojuu Tokusou Juspion) *Utena Tenjou(Revolutionary Girl Utena) *Patoruzu(Patoruzu) *Ryuguno, Ryukendo, and Ryujino (Madan Senki Ryukendo) *Skyzel, Granzel, and Gonbesu GA-49(Space Ironmen Kyodain) *Gigantor/Tetsujin 28(Gigantor) *Ninjak (Ninjak) *Deathfist Ninja G-Kaiser (Deathfist Ninja G-Kaiser) *Raf(Angel's Friend) *Kid Muscle(Kid Muscle) *Birdy The Mighty (Birdy The Mighty) *Thor(Marvel Comics) *Jiro/Kikaider 01(Kikaider 01) *Spartan, Maul, Zealot, & Warblade(WildC.A.T.S.) *Allo, Dimetro, Bronto Thunder, Stego, Triceo, Bonehead, Ichy, and Teryx(Dinosaucers) *Space Sheriffs Gavan, Sharivan, and Shaider(Space Sheriff series) *Saber Rider and his crew(Saber Rider and the Star Sheriffs) *Cybersix(Cybersix) *Bananaman (Bananaman) *Diamond Eye (Diamond Eye) *Professor X and the X-Men (Marvel Comics) *Winspectors (Special Rescue Police Winspectors) *Sazer X (Chousei Kentai Sazer-X) *Korra (The Last Airbender: Legend of Korra) *Dreadlocks (Urban Style Comics) *Ragna the Bloodedge (Blazblue series) *Star Saber (Transformers: Victory) *Iron Man (Marvel Comics) *Jack (Xyber 9: New Dawn) New Episodes: #Heroes Alliance, Awaken (ヒーローアライアンスは、目覚め, Hīrōaraiansu wa, mezame) #Tensou Arrives (天装が到着, Ten Sō ga tōchaku) #This Rabbit! Frozen While Running (このウサギ！実行中に凍結, Kono usagi! Jikkō-chū ni tōketsu) #Layzner Appears (レイズナーが表示される, Reizunā ga hyōji sa reru) #Bride-Napped! (花嫁昼寝！, Hanayome hirune!) #Frozen While Ficking Its Tongue! A Frog is Frozen In Time (その舌を弾くしながら凍結！カエルは、時間的に凍結されている, Sono shita o hajikushinagara tōketsu! Kaeru wa, jikan-teki ni tōketsu sa rete iru) #A Fly Trapped in Amber (琥珀に閉じ込められたフライ, Kohaku ni tojikome rareta furai) #God of Evil, Megamo (神の悪、メガモー, Kami no waru, megamō) #Batte For the Allspark (オールスパークの戦い, Ōrusupāku notatakai) #Win! Gladiators (勝つ！剣闘士, Katsu! Ken tōshi) #Pirated Rangers (海賊版レンジャーズ, Kaizokuban renjāzu) #Rokushin Gattai Godmars (六神合体ゴッドマーズ, Rokushingattai goddomāzu) #Wake Up! Time Stop (目を覚ます！時間の停止, Mewosamasu! Jikan no teishi) #Catfight (キャットファイト, Kyattofaito) #Goku's School (悟空の学校, Gokū no gakkō) #Gekko Kamen and Megatron's Fight (メガトロンと月光仮面の戦い, Megatoron to gekkō kamen no tatakai) #I am the Vampire of the Stars (私は星の吸血鬼午前, Watashi wa hoshi no kyūketsuki gozen) #Another Optimus? (別のオプティマス？, Betsu no oputimasu?) #Going Nowhere (どこにも行かない, Dokoni mo ikanai) #The Wicked General's Skateboarding Team (邪悪な将軍のスケートボードチーム, Jaakuna shōgun no sukētobōdochīmu) #Deer Valley in Danger! (危機ディアバレー！, Kiki diabarē!) #Dr. Jackal and Mr. Jafar (博士はジャッカルとミスタージャファル, Hakase wa jakkaru to misutājafaru) #Maleficent, My Mother (悪事を働く、私の母, Akujiwohataraku, watashinohaha) #Sail On! Titanic (の帆！タイタニック, No ho! Taitanikku) #Mighty King Ray (マイティキングレイ, Maitikingurei) #Final Decisive Battle! (最終決戦！Saishū kessen!) New Distributors: *Allied Businesses Japan *Toei Animation *Tatsunoko Productions New Movie: *Heroes Alliance Go! The Movie (ヒーローアライアンスゴー！ムービー, Hīrōaraiansugō! Mūbī) New Japanese Themes: *"Uchuu no Mayhem -Heroes Alliance Go!-" by Hironobu Kageyama and Ichiro Suzuki (opening theme) *"Give me your soul" by JAM Project (insert theme) *"Tatakae! Gosei Rabbit" by Takayuki Miyauchi and Masato Shimon (insert theme) *"Leapfrog Gosei Frog" by Isao Sasaki and MOJO (Insert theme) *"Tobe! Gosei Fly" by Ai Takano and Shinichi Ishihara (Insert theme) *"Super Robot Gundan" by Eizo Japan and Animetal USA (Insert theme) *"Stand Up To The Victory!" by MIQ and Mitsuko Horie (Insert theme) *"Heroes Alliance no Youni" by MIQ (Ending theme) Category:Heroes Alliance Category:Japanese series Category:Japanese-Exclusive television series Category:Television Series Category:Animation Category:Anime Category:Crossover Television series Category:Action Category:Crossover of Everything Category:Sequel series